


In The Driving Seat

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan shows Stephen who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Driving Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday fic for lukadreaming.

  
The car rocked slightly as Ryan slammed Stephen against it. Stephen could feel Ryan’s hot breath on his face, and sense the anger pouring off him as he sandwiched Stephen between his body and the vehicle.

“What the hell did you think you were doing, Hart?” Ryan growled. “Jumping in front of a rampaging dinosaur is _not_ an acceptable way to stop it trampling someone else!”

“So I should just have let it walk straight over Connor, then, should I?” Stephen snapped back.

“No, you should have let me and the boys shoot the damn thing! That’s what we’re here for – to protect bloody idiots like you who throw themselves headlong into danger whenever they feel like it!”

“You can’t shoot everyth…” Stephen started to protest, but the words were cut off when Ryan shook him so hard his teeth rattled.

“Stop parroting the professor! You damn well know that some things have to be shot, whether you like it or not. And you also know that final say on such decisions rests with me. Not you. Not Cutter.  Me. And believe me, I’d rather see a dead dinosaur than a dead human.”

Ryan’s anger seemed to be ebbing slightly, and he sighed. “What am I going to do with you, Hart? What will it take to make you listen to me?”

Stephen shrugged. Truth be told, no matter what Ryan said or did, it probably wouldn’t stop him doing again what he’d done today if it could save someone’s life. But he didn’t think Ryan wanted to hear that at this moment.

“I think,” said Ryan slowly, and his voice had suddenly taken on a speculative edge, “you need to be taught who’s in charge. You need to learn your place, Hart.”

Stephen shivered at the evil glint in Ryan’s eye, and wondered what the soldier was planning.

Then Ryan suddenly moved, pulling Stephen with him and then pushing him forward so he was spread-eagled over the bonnet of the car. Somehow, in the process, he’d managed to yank Stephen’s jeans down, and Stephen squawked as his skin came into contact with the cold metal of the bodywork. He wriggled, and immediately felt Ryan’s hand pushing firmly on the small of his back, holding him in place.

“You can stop that right the fuck now,” the soldier said, and something in his voice made Stephen freeze instantly.

“Good boy.” Now Ryan’s tone was approving. “See, you’re learning already.”

Stephen wasn’t sure about learning, but he did know that he _was_ already as hard as a rock, and desperately wanted Ryan to do something other than praise him for good behaviour.

The hand was removed, and then Stephen felt strong fingers spreading him wide, and a hot tongue licking a stripe along sensitive skin.

He couldn’t help himself – he whimpered and pushed back, chasing further contact. Ryan chuckled, his warm breath gusting over a delicate area.

“You like that, don’t you? Good job too, as it’s the only lubrication you’re going to get.”

The combination of Ryan’s words and the feeling of a tongue tracing teasingly around his entrance made Stephen moan quietly. Then he whimpered again as Ryan suddenly drove into him, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle repeatedly until Stephen was moaning and begging continuously.

Then Ryan pulled back suddenly, and Stephen groaned in disappointment.

“Slut.” The word was flung at him sharp as a whip crack, and Stephen knew his moan would do nothing to dispel the notion. He heard Ryan spit on his hand to slick his cock with saliva, and wiggled impatiently.

Ryan’s sudden grip on his hips was vicelike, and then with no warning the soldier rammed into him in one hard, brutal thrust.

Stephen yelled aloud, partly in surprise and partly in pain. Ryan wasn’t small, and his preparation had been minimal. Still, as his body rapidly adjusted to the intrusion, Stephen had to admit that it felt _bloody amazing_.

Ryan chuckled again, allowing Stephen a couple more seconds to adjust before he suddenly dragged himself nearly all the way out and then drove himself home again, pounding into Stephen’s pliant body with enough force to lift his feet from the ground.

The bonnet of the car was smooth – there was nothing to grab on to, nothing to steady himself with. Each brutal thrust from Ryan sent Stephen sliding across the paintwork, the friction of his cock against the metal adding another painful edge that only made him harder and made his groans louder.

But it wasn’t enough to make him come, and when Ryan suddenly shuddered and cursed, coming hard in Stephen’s arse, he was still rock hard and twice as desperate.

Ryan’s sudden weight on his back pressed him against the bonnet, and the sound of the soldier’s harsh breathing filled his ears.

“Who’s in charge, Hart?” Ryan whispered hoarsely.

“You are.” The words came out almost as sob, Stephen willing to agree to anything at this point if it would allow him to come.

“I am,” Ryan agreed. He paused. “Ask nicely,” he instructed eventually.

“Please…” Stephen begged.

Then Ryan’s weight was gone, his cock pulling out of Stephen’s abused arse unforgivingly as he stepped back, yanking Stephen upright and turning him around, before pushing him back against the car so he was once more sprawled over the bonnet.

Bending over, Ryan swallowed Stephen’s cock to the root. A few short, sharp sucks was all it took before Stephen was yelling his completion for all the world to hear as he came hard enough to see stars.

When Ryan stood up again, he couldn’t stop himself from bonelessly sliding towards the ground, and only Ryan’s hands catching at his arms stopped him from ending up in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Think you’ve learned your lesson, Hart?” he asked sternly as he hauled Stephen upright.

Stephen nodded dumbly, his mind still more than half fried.

Ryan’s eyes narrowed. “Hmmm…I’m not sure I believe you.” He pushed Stephen towards the passenger door of the car. “I think this is a lesson that might benefit from constant repetition.”


End file.
